


Eclipse

by yinghuochong



Series: Celestials [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetic (I guess?), sun and moon, when the moon fell in love with the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: The sun and moon have always been trapped in an endless cycle.An unbearable distance lies between them.Two lovers who cannot be.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a forewarning: I have not quite developed this story line yet. Typically I like to wait until I have a general beginning, middle, and end before I let anyone read my writing. However, I think I have an idea of where I want to take this. I am often busy with work and school, so I cannot promise frequent updates. For now, this will be a standalone until I can fully write out everything.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

 

The moon is cold, bleak, desolate.

 

An empty shell with no ability to create life, light, love.

 

Ever encased in a darkness as infinite as time.

 

Unfathomable. Unexplored. Undistinguished.

 

A mysterious being that has always remained in the sky,

 

During both the brightest days and the darkest nights.

 

Invisible at times but always watching. Unseen but ever present.

 

Some may call him cursed. Trapped. Overshadowed.

 

Others may call him blessed. Privileged. Hallowed.

 

He has a place in the universe. A task. A duty. An assignment.

 

Others have spent their lifetimes seeking their purpose.

 

He does not have to search.

 

He does not have to wonder.

 

He already knows his future.

 

An eternity of what has already passed lies ahead.

 

Tomorrow will be the same as today, as yesterday and the day before.

 

Nothing changes. Nothing differs. Nothing strays.

 

It is always the same. Until it is not.

 

Fate is a funny thing. A conniving thing. A cruel thing.

 

It laughs at pain. It devises punishment. It enjoys suffering.

 

Is this life a sentence for a previous one? A penalty for his past sins?

 

He does not know. He does not want to know.

 

He only wants to move on. Move forward. Move closer,

 

Towards the only good thing in this universe --

 

The sun.

 

The one who gives him life, light, love.

 

The one who tethers him to this galaxy,

 

Prevents him from leaving,

 

Keeps him grounded.

 

Both his captor and his anchor.

 

He would give anything to be nearer to the sun,

 

But he has nothing to give,

 

And no one to give it to.

 

Destiny is non negotiable.

 

They have already spent an eternity locked in the same dance.

 

One where they circle each other continuously,

 

Chasing the other across the sky in an endless cycle.

 

People often think they are counterparts. Opposites. Competitors.

 

In order for one to be seen, the other must not be.

 

That could not be farther from the truth.

 

They are not rivals. They are lovers.

 

They complement each other.

 

Balance each other out.

 

Augment each other.

 

He needs the sun. Relies on its light. Depends on its strength.

 

Desires its heat. He is addicted to its everything.

 

Without the sun he would be nothing.

 

A lifeless husk. Dull. Hopeless. Lost.

 

He would have floated through space aimlessly,

 

Until he crashed. Until he destroyed himself.

 

His love would never let him do that.

 

As strong as the sun is, it can not bring him closer.

 

Will not bring him closer.

 

He does not understand why.

 

Why something that loves him so much would keep him so far away.

 

He must travel the path laid out for him.

 

That is what the sun told him.

 

He is discontent with his placement but he has no choice.

 

It is a bit poetic. Being separated by the only source of evil this galaxy carries.

 

He mostly disregards the barrier,

 

Looking past its darkness to find the light he craves. Needs. Reflects.

 

He often imagines the day they will finally meet.

 

There are times of the year where he thinks he can feel the heat better.

 

He likes those days but they are rare.

 

Even more scarce are the times he can see the sun,

 

Without anything standing in his way.

 

He can take in the sun’s face and relish in its beauty.

 

He can hear its hum when he is that near. It is like a pulse. Like a heartbeat.

 

He can feel the rays of light on the surface of his body. They are soft and gentle, like a caress.

 

These moments are fleeting. Breathtaking. Precious. Bittersweet. Painful.

 

And they only occur during a solar eclipse.


End file.
